Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{4}{5} \times 3\dfrac{1}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{19}{5} \times \dfrac{10}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 10}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{190}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{38}{3}$ $ = 12 \dfrac{2}{3}$